List of Offline Wara Wara Plaza Messages
This is a list of messages that appear whenever someone goes onto the Wara Wara Plaza when their Wii U is not connected to the Internet. These messages can be used to help new Wii U users. Friend List * Connect to the Internet, and make friends with other users! * Connect to the Internet, and play games with your friends! * I wonder if I can make 100 friends... * Some games can be played online with your friends! * You'll find the friend list on the HOME Menu. * You can have up to 100 friends! * You can see if your friends are online! Internet Browser * I'm gonna check a walkthrough while I'm playing. ;) * If you get online, you can use the Internet browser! * See what happens when you press X while you're browsing! * Show your favorite websites to your family on the TV screen. * Use the TV screen to get the whole family browsing together! * You can browse the Web on your Wii U! * You can even use the GamePad by itself for this! Mii Maker * Fine-tune features, like eyes and eyebrows--tilt them up or down. * Hello! * It's so easy to make a Mii! :D * Make Mii characters for your family--and your friends too! * See what happens when you point at a Mii with a Wii Remote! * The Mii characters you make may show up in games. * Try making a Mii by taking your photo with the GamePad! * Try making a Mii for all of your family members and friends! * You can move and resize Mii features, like the eyes or mouth. * You can transfer Mii characters made on a Nintendo 3DS! * You never know what you'll find until you go online and see! Miiverse * Find out what games everyone's playing! * Get online, and share your thoughts on games and more! * Get to know people all over the world through games! * If you're stuck in a game, maybe someone will have a tip! * Other people can comment on posts that you make. * Tell everyone about your favorite games! * The word "Miiverse" comes from "Mii" plus "universe"! * What should I play today? * You'll see new messages here every day. Check back often! * You can post handwritten messages and drawings here! * You can send messages directly to your friends with Miiverse! Nintendo eShop * Check out screenshots, game videos, and more :D * Check out what games everyone is recommending! * Connect to the Internet, and check out Nintendo eShop! * Connect to the Internet to buy downloadable content for games! * Go online to buy downloadable games and applications. * I wonder what they've got up on Nintendo eShop today... * Looking for new games? Head over to Nintendo eShop! * Take a look at all the latest games! * Use a Nintendo Prepaid Card to add funds in Nintendo eShop. * You might find some new games here! Nintendo Network * Compete with your rivals across the globe! * Go online with Nintendo Network and play folks from all over! :D * Hey there! * Once you get connected online, you can use SpotPass too! * Play games with your friends by connecting to Nintendo Network! * Register and join in the fun on Nintendo Network! :D * Sign on to Nintendo Network for more ways to play online! Nintendo TVii * Choose your favorite TV shows and TV stars! * Connect to the Internet so you can check out what's on TV! * Get recommendations on TV shows! * It's so easy to search for all your favorite shows! :) * Look up all of the shows starring your favorite actor or actress! * Nintendo TVii is available only in select regions. * Use the GamePad to look up what's on TV. * Viewing the guide is easy with touch controls. * You can see eight-day schedules for broadcast and cable TV! System Settings * Connect to the Internet, and try out all the features! * Connect to the Internet to receive system updates. * If you want the most out of Wii U, connect to the Internet! * Use System Settings to set up an Internet connection! :) * Welcome to Wii U! Wii Menu * Launch the Wii Menu to play your favorite Wii games! * Look for Wii System Transfer on the Wii Menu. * Your favorite Wii games, all on Wii U too! Wii U Chat * Connect to the Internet and talk to your friends with Wii U Chat! * Go online, and give video calls a try! It's super easy. * Use Wii U Chat to make video calls between Wii U consoles! * You'll have to connect to the Internet to use Wii U Chat... * You can chat face-to-face with faraway friends and family! * You can doodle on the GamePad while you're making video calls!